


It was enough.

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Frisk knew their life wasn't all happy, but finding what they could to make it work...it was enough.





	It was enough.

Cold, dark. Dirty. Hungry. It was night, and here they were, again, running away from home. Their parents knew they always came back, and they never bothered to look for them. They’d run away because they didn’t want to have to come to school with even more bruises than yesterday because they were sure they couldn’t use the same lie of being clumsy two days in a row. So here they were, and even though they had run away in a panic, they just felt kind of lonely now. Lonely and hungry. They should head back home.

 

When Frisk got to their house, the door was locked and the lights were off. That was okay. They expected that. Frisk climbed in through the cat door from the back of their house (they didn’t even have a cat) and when they came in they saw it was close to midnight. Their parents must already be asleep then. That’s alright. Frisk didn’t really want to see them right now anyway, in case they were still angry.

 

They opened the fridge to see if they could find something to eat, but the only thing in there was a container of mushy strawberries. They didn’t want to eat all of it at once, so they only had half of the already half-empty container. Their stomach growled, but… 

 

it was enough.

 

They were at school. Frisk barely had enough money to buy food. They’d been using the change from inside couch cushions and under lockers for too long and they couldn’t find any more quarters. They’d have to start looking for money in the city, now. That was alright. 

 

Frisk looked at the cafeteria menu. The food there was too expensive, this time. They went to the vending machines (had it gotten more expensive than last time they were here?). They got the cheapest snack you could get there. Pretzels, the unsalted kind, for 50¢. They had 2 dollars, so they got 4 packs. Frisk only ate one, they wanted to save the rest for later. It wasn’t much, but…

 

it was enough.

 

They’d been kicked out this time. Maybe their parents were just tired of them being annoying, asking if they were going to have dinner? (they’d only asked once, but Frisk was a very annoying child.) Maybe they had been a little too loud. Mother and Father had very sensitive ears and when they stomped down the stairs like an elephant or jumped on the bed their parents became very angry.

 

It was a little chilly, as winter was just transitioning into spring and it was wet and rainy. Frisk didn’t mind all that much, except, as always, they were hungry. They seemed to never not be hungry. Maybe because they were a growing child (or maybe because they were never fed enough). Either way, Frisk couldn’t distract themselves from their famished state for much longer. Thinking about other things could only do so much good before their stomach hurt again.

 

They didn’t know what to do! They couldn’t go back home right now, and they didn’t have any money to buy food from the stores here. They knew from experience that if you pretended you weren’t hungry (even though it hurt, hurt so bad) eventually, that feeling of hunger and aching would go away, leaving a hollow, empty feeling in their stomach. That would leave them feeling drained, but it was okay. At least, if they got to that point, they wouldn’t feel as hungry anymore.

 

Frisk had never really been alone outside for this long, though. It had been a few days now. Frisk had only ever run away for a day or two. They hadn’t eaten since they were kicked out; Frisk didn’t know a lot about where to find food in this area and it was really dark and rainy. A chill was settling in their bones and they were soaked. The rain didn’t distract Frisk as much as they would’ve hoped it would. Now they were cold and hungry. Great.

 

Frisk decided to go to a 24-hour convenience store, the one right by the gas station. They didn’t have money to buy anything, but maybe they could grab something quick to go (it wasn’t stealing, really, they were just borrowing something that they couldn’t return. They needed it). Frisk browsed around looking for convenient things to  ~~ steal ~~ borrow: there were chips, candy (no, that has no nutritional value even if it tastes good! Now is not the time to be acting like the kid they are) cheese puffs, cereal bars, chocolate bars, and many other things. They grabbed the chips and looked back at the cash register. The man there didn’t look like he was really watching them. Sweet! They nonchalantly walked out, trying to make it look like they didn’t have anything in their hands. As they pushed the door open, the man looked at them quizzically but didn’t ask any questions. No one asked questions at 3 am, or whatever time it was. Not even if they saw a soaked, shivering, underweight nine-year-old with no parents.

 

Frisk ran a little bit until they got into an alleyway. There, they opened the chips and ate them as fast as possible. They were still really, really hungry, but…

 

it was enough.

 

_They were done. They didn’t care about living anymore. They fell down a hole._

 

_They didn’t die._

 

Toriel was the nicest and loveliest woman Frisk had ever met. She fed them warm pie (they couldn’t remember the last time they felt _full_ ) and she tucked them in and read them stories and snail facts and said she loved them. But Frisk couldn’t stay here. Oh, how they _wanted_ to, they wished with all their heart they could stay here forever! But something in their heart told them they couldn’t stay. They could see how much it hurt Toriel when they asked her how to leave but they couldn’t back off now, even if they wanted to run back to their room and hide and cry under their bed until Toriel came and comforted them with some pie and they could apologize and promise to never do it again. Instead, they followed her down under the little house and didn’t go back to their room even when she told them to.

 

The fireballs hurt, but that was alright. She let them go, and they just wanted to break down and cry into her arms when she hugged them. They didn’t cry a tear in front of her. They didn’t cry until after those doors had shut behind them. Only then did they let the tears fall (silently, of course. Mustn’t let anyone hear you cry. It’s too loud. Mother and Father don’t like loud).

 

They only had one piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie to remember her, but…

 

it was enough.

 

Sans was funny, and nice after he stopped being scary. He took them out to lunch and dinner, and he always paid for their meals, even if they never actually ate anything together. He was always there, offering them silent support through jokes and funny comments or just being there at the right moments. He pranked them and laughed with them and always brought their hopes up when they were just about ready to give up. He was the reason they kept going. He stacked hot dogs on their head really high and he did as many times as they asked when they needed a break from saving the Underground.

 

When they met each other in the judgement hall, Sans was scary again. He told them something about hurting other monsters and how it gives you power, and how they never hurt anyone and he was proud of them. He was behind them every step of the way, and even when they were solemn and scared about having to face Asgore, he believed in them.

 

And even though he could only do so much in supporting them, and he couldn’t actually protect them, his support…

 

it was enough.

 

Papyrus was goofy from their first encounter with him until the last. He tried to act scary but he was just trying to be popular and achieve his dreams and they understood that. He wanted to capture a human, and even though he probably grew up hearing about how humans were bad, he still believed in them. He was so nice to them and they loved spending time with him, even if Papyrus thought they loved him romantically when they didn’t.

Every time they called Papyrus he would have something new to say about the area they were in and he called them a lot. It always put a smile on their face, (especially because Toriel never answered their calls and she was starting to remind them of their parents. Were all parents like this?) and they were happy that he was thinking about them so much. Papyrus could only do so much, but he was a great friend and he introduced Frisk to Undyne. Papyrus and his undying support and belief in them being a great person…

 

it was enough.

 

Undyne was really scary. She wanted to kill them, and she was the first person Frisk encountered that actually truly wanted to kill them. It was for a good cause though, so even when they were bleeding (it was only a little bit) from her scary glowing blue spears, they were never mad at her. She wanted to free her people. When they fought her, even though it was really exhausting, they still helped her. Frisk would’ve been way too scared to ever make friends with her, but Papyrus introduced them to each other and they cooked and drank tea. Undyne’s house burned down but they were friends.

 

Undyne provided support and she cheered them up. She also taught them the valuable lesson of how to dodge really fast (that helped them a lot). Undyne, to them, was hope, and…

 

it was enough.

 

 

Alphys was never scary. She was so helpful to Frisk and she seemed so human and relatable. She was socially anxious and loved anime and eating takeout. Alphys improved their phone and she helped them through all of Hotland. She hacked all the traps to save them and even though she had a lot of faults, her heart was in the right place. She wanted to help them so very badly, even if it was only to live out her own fantasy of being the main character. Alphys told Frisk the truth about going to see Asgore. Either they were killed, Asgore took their soul, and monsters got to see the surface, or they killed Asgore, kept the monsters trapped Underground, and never got to see their friends again. Alphys gave them the truth they needed, and…

 

it was enough.

 

 

When Frisk faced Asriel, he was more powerful than they imagined. He was a GOD. He had all the souls in the Underground within him and his power was immense. They fought so hard to survive, to win. They reached into themselves, into Asriel, to hold onto their dreams and their hope that everyone had given to them. They reached into him to save their friends, grasp onto their souls, save them! And against Asriel, every soul’s hope, all the monsters, and the 6 humans, all their hearts were beating as one. Their dreams and love were not for nothing! Every single soul supporting them…

 

it was enough.

 

They saved Asriel. He was just a hopeless child, abandoned and sad just like them. They gave Asriel hope and love, just like everyone had given to them. To Asriel…

 

they were enough.

 

On the surface, seeing the sunrise with all their friends by their side, Frisk thought.

 

This was enough.


End file.
